Can we be more than friends?
by Humming Witch
Summary: Just who does she think she is? Always badgering me to be her friend - Why is she so... Nice? It's annoying! But I have no one else... She did save my friend... I guess one sleep-over wouldn't hurt. -IzumoxShiemi shoujo-ai, just for the cute and fluffy-ness- Written in Izumo's POV


**So, I thought there would be more Izumo x Shiemi fans, but I was wrong. O.O I swear, when I first watched the anime I thought, "Wow they would make a great couple =W=" but then I try and look for it and it's nowhere to be found. pfft. I made a group on deviantart (Izumo-x-Shiemi-FC) and now I made this fanfiction as well. :3 I guess it doesn't really follow the whole exorcist thing. I mean, there's no mention of exorcists yet there's also no mention about... No exorcists. Urgh confusing. I got Izumo's personality waaaay wrong, I'm sorry. D: I think I got it wrong...Did I? *btw this is also going to be on my deviantart for my group* enjoy~ :3**

* * *

So it's a Friday night, and I'm stuck with Shiemi. Well, I shouldn't say stuck with, I did invite her after all... But now I'm sorta regretting it. Just a bit. But it's not going _that_ bad, I guess. I don't know.

I'm laying on my stomach on my bed, flipping through a boring magazine. She's sitting next to me, looking through one as well.

Yeah, this is _suuuper_ fun, I bet everyone else is _jealous_ that we're having the _best_ party of the year.

I roll my eyes and start reading an article about plants or something. We haven't really talked at all. Should I say something? Should I tell her how _'fun'_ this is so far? How the hell did I even get in this mess? I guess I'm just missing Paku.

"I-I've never been to a sleep-over before," Shiemi starts, in a quiet tone, "I-I'm sorry if I'm being boring.."

I roll my eyes again.

"Nah, whatever."

It's already 8 o'clock. So we've been flipping through the same magazine and sitting in the awkward silence for about 45 minutes. And we're still in our uniforms. I wonder if this'll get better or what. I close the magazine, roll over, and sit up. She looks over at me. I look away from her quickly and blush. Goddamn it, don't look at me like that!

"Well, I'm uncomfortable in these school clothes, I'm gonna get dressed in something more comfortable," I said, sliding over the edge of the bed next to Shiemi then getting up.

"I-I guess I should, too.." She still sat at the edge go the bed, whereas I was looking through my closet for a nightgown.

"Yeah..." I said, not really directing it towards anyone. It was sorta just a mumble of approval, I guess.

I finally found one to wear, and as I turned to look at Shiemi she already took her shirt off.

"Whoa," I said, staring.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" Shiemi said, turning away from me.

"N-no, it's okay... Just didn't think you'd start right away. I'll go get changed in the bathroom,"

"Alright..."

Although it was hard for me to stop looking at Shiemi, I did, and walked out of the dorm room. I hid my face in my hands and nightgown, blushing.

"Fuck!" I said out loud to myself.

I took my hands off my face and walked to the bathroom. I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was down, I was in a plain purple nightgown with spaghetti-straps. I thought back to Shiemi and blushed again. I splashed my face with water over and over again, trying to distract myself from her.

Then, to make things worse, I started feeling a weird warm and fuzzy feeling in the pits of my stomach. The fuck?

Maybe it was just something I ate earlier... Yeah... That's probably it..

I chuckled a bit to myself.

Yeah, cuz _I_ could really fall in love with Shiemi, of all people.

I laughed for a few more seconds but then stopped.

Well... Maybe I do kinda like her... Damn it, no, of course I don't! I have no reason to love anyone... _God!_

I slammed my fist against the counter. I sighed. The image of Shiemi in nothing but her school-skirt and bra kept flashing through my mind.

I couldn't stop blushing. Fuuuuuck!

I quickly grabbed my clothes and started to walk back to the dorm, trying hard to stall each chance I got.

I finally got to the door, and realize that I spent probably a half hour or so "changing". She must have gotten worried.

But, what do I care if she was worried about me or not?

A part of me hopes she is, another part is hoping that she would have left.

I open up the door and see her, back on the edge of the bed, in a nightgown as well. But hers is pink with short puffy sleeves. It's really frilly. I hate frills. But she looks good in them.

Damn-it there I go again, thanks brain, you're _always_ there for me.

I throw my clothes onto a pile near my closet.

I walk over to Shiemi and sit down next to her. Her face becomes a bright red and she looks down at her feet. I put a hand on her head.

"Why do you look so sad? This is suppose to be _fun_," I said, looking at Shiemi's profile. Her hair was soft to the touch, and her skin looked as if it would be the same softness as her hair. She moved her head over to look at me. She smiles a bit.

"I-I'm just... A little embarrassed, that's all," she says, not minding the fact that I'm basically holding the top of her head.

Damn, when did I get so nice?

I take my hand away slowly and look at the ground with her, expecting something to happen. She scoots over to me a bit, and for once I don't mind.

"Your hair's down," She says, looking at me with a smile, "I never see it like this. It's pretty."

I blush a bit and look away.

"T-thanks... I don't really like it this way, I only have it like this when I'm going to sleep or something..."

We're quiet for a bit longer, I can feel her still looking at me with that smile of hers.

"So.. What do you wanna do?" I ask, looking at her, not surprised to see that she's still smiling at me.

"Um... I'm not sure. Like I said, I've never really been to a sleep-over before... What do you usually do at sleepovers?"

I thought for a bit.

"Well..." I looked up at the ceiling, "We eat a bunch of junk food, paint each other's nails, talk about celebrities, crushes, play truth or dare, stay up suuuper late and watch movies, and some other stuff I guess, but that's really it."

"Wow! That sounds so fun!"

"Yeah... It is pretty fun." Before I knew it I started smiling too. Somehow this just got less boring and a little more fun. "So, what do you wanna do first?"

"Um... Gosh, I don't know," She chuckled a bit, "You pick."

I kept my smile and looked at her. "I guess we could paint each other's nails first. That ok with you?"

"Sure!"

I got up and looked through some drawers to find some nail polish. I hardly use it, but, this is as good a time as anytime, I suppose. I finally found some, blue, purple, green, pink, and yellow. I grabbed them and set them down at the table. I sat down and told her to sit across from me.

"Ok, so, which color do you want?"

"Um... How about purple?"

"Ok," I grabbed the small bottle of bright purple nail polish, shook it a bit, and started to paint her nails. Her hands were soft and dainty. I had an urge to kiss them. But I know I shouldn't.

Good God, I think I've fallen in love.

I blushed a bit as I finished up painting her last nail.

"There," I said, putting the cap back on the bottle, "Finished."

She looked at her nails in amazement.

"Wow, Izumo-chan, they're so pretty! Thank you!" She reached over a hugged me, careful not to touch me with her wet nails. I blushed and hugged back a little. She sat back down.

I then let Shiemi pick a color out for me to put onto my nails. She picked out the pink. As I painted my own nails, me and Shiemi talked.

"So, do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked her casually, as if I've known her for years. I looked at her and she blushed. Her gaze met mine and then she looked away with a small smile.

"W-well... Maybe."

I giggled a bit.

"Any chance your gonna tell me?"

She just blushed and shook her head, "Sorry..."

"No, it's okay, I understand. Although I am curious now."

"So...Um... Do you have a crush?"

I looked at her and smiled,

"Maybe."

After a while I finished up my nails. We waited for them to dry. I usually hate the color pink, but because she picked it out I started to actually like it... I guess she isn't _so_ bad, after all...

We talked about stuff, normal day stuff, what classes we liked and didn't, which teachers were annoying, what movies we liked, stuff like that. For the first time since Paku left, I felt like I really had a friend here.

When our nails were finally dry we wondered about what else we could do.

"Um... We could eat a bunch of crap," I said, grabbing a bag of chips from a plastic bag next to my nightstand. I remember going out and getting a bunch of snacks one day... I guess they came in handy after all. Just hope they're not expired.

"Ok,"

I gave her a bag of some random flavor of chips and took one for myself. I went and got us some drinks as well. This damn mini-fridge always gave me problems, now it's finally nicer to me. I grabbed a six-pack of soda and sat back down at the table. I handed Shiemi a soda.

"Thank you," She said, smiling. Of course this only lead to me smiling as well.

"Welcome,"

I ripped off a soda from the pack and opened it. I gulped it down, not realizing until then how thirsty I was. I had to stop, though, because the soda started to burn my neck with it's fizz.

"So, you wanna bother people with calls?" I asked, grabbing my cell phone.

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok... Um..." I turned my phone on then went through my contacts. I checked the time and saw that it was 9:52 PM. "We can bother Rin,"

"Alright." She blushed a bit at Rin's name and I felt a surge of jealousy for a split second, but, I'm here with her and he's not. I press the call button right underneath his name and put the phone on speaker.

I giggle a bit. So this is what it's like to have fun, huh?

"H-hello?" he asks, sounding like he's busy doing something.

"Hi Rin," I say, putting my elbow on the table and resting me head on my hand, "We got bored so we decided to bother you,"

"Who the hell's calling you?" I hear a faint voice say. It sounds like Yukio.

"Eyebrow girl," he replies back.

"Hey! Shut up bitch."

"Whys she calling?"

"I don't know!"

"Why aren't you guys talking to us?" I ask, now more bored and upset that this didn't turn out the way I planned.

"Why are you calling, ey- I mean, Izumo?"

"Me and Shiemi got bored."

"What? Shiemi?"

"Hi Rin..." She says, slightly waving at the phone.

"Hey Shiemi,"

"Rin get off the phone!"

"It'll only be a little while, bro."

"It's hard to do this with you on the phone! What if they hear us?"

"Shut up, they wont."

"Are you guys having sex or something?" I asked, in an annoyed tone. Shiemi blushed.

"No, we are not." Rin said.

"Then what're you guys doing?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"fine," I ended the call.

"Lets go ask Yukio," I say as I look for his name in my contacts. I find it, then press the call button.

"What?" He asks, sounding annoyed.

"You sound _mad_," I said, "Anyway, what're you guys doing?"

"Nothing."

"I could hear you in the background. I'm not stupid."

"That's none of your business-"

"Yukio you suck at this! Ahahaha, I'm gonna love the look on your face when people reject you! Ahahahaha, this is hilarious!"

"Rin shut up, I'm not experienced in stuff like that,"

"Pfffft, obviously not!"

"If you don't tell us what you two are doing we'll spy on you then take videos and tell the whole school, so what the _hell_ are you doing?" I ask, my fist up to the phone.

"Yukio's trying to bake something, and it's coming out horrible, and it's hilaaaaarioussss!" I hear Rin yell, in between loud, hysterical laughs.

"You guys are stupid," I said. "This ain't fun. Good luck with the rest of your baking, ."

"Yeah thanks,"

And with that I end the call, not before hearing more laughs from Rin and yells from Yukio.

"That wasn't as fun as it was suppose to be." I said, looking through more contacts.

"Yeah, but, it was still a little fun, I guess."

"Yeah... It was a little entertaining.:"

I looked through a crap ton of other names in my phone and none looked interesting. I could call Bon but we'd just end up in a fight. Then again, how do I even have his number? I _hate_ him.

"Oh, um, I need to use the bathroom," Shiemi says, standing up, "I'll be right back,"

"Alright,"

As soon as she leaves, I decide to call Rin back.

"Hello?"

"You sure know how to check caller ID. And you've stopped laughing."

"Yeah, Yukio got mad at me and told me to sit somewhere else."

"Ok. Well, anyway, you like Shiemi, don't you?"

"..." He's silent for a bit, "Well, that's for me to know and for others to not really find out."

"Well, I'm only telling you this once, so you better listen up. Shiemi's mine, and if you get in the way of my future relationship with her, so help me god I will _kill_ you. Do you understand? _Kill_ you."

"A-alright! Jeez Izumo, are you just trying to freak me out? Or are you really a lesbian?"

"You shut your mouth!" I say, now pointing at the phone, "Just cuz I like Shiemi doesn't mean you can go around labeling me."

"Uh... Ok?" He sounds clueless.

"Ugh, whatever! Just, don't hit on her or whatever! Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good," I end the call. I toss my phone a little further away from me. I start to wonder if Shiemi really does like me back, or maybe I'm just imagining it because that's what I want to believe.

Probably.

I turn my head around as soon as I hear the door open.

"Hey,"

"Oh-Hi." She smiles. She's been smiling a lot more since when she first got here. That's good, right?

She sits back down across from me. I crawl over to her and sit next to her. Our legs are touching slightly and she blushes a bit.

"Sorry, I just felt like sitting over here for a bit. That ok?"

"Sure," she nods her head, and looks down at her feet. "You know, I've never really had a friend before..."

I look at her and hold her hand. She doesn't seem to mind but she also starts blushing like mad. And so am I.

"I'm really happy that I was able to meet you, Izumo. I'm happy that we could become friends. I'm sorry that Paku left. I wish we could have all been friends together. At first I thought you hated my guts, but I'm really happy to know that you actually like me a bit, if anything..." She inched closer to me. I couldn't help but smile.

"At first I was a little judgmental... I never really made good friends with the others in school, Paku was the only one there for me. I guess I just didn't want to share her. I'm sorry, Shiemi, I should've been nicer."

"It's okay." She rests her head on my shoulder. I rest my head on her head. I can feel her hair on my cheek and shoulder, and it smells like flowers and some kind of sweet shampoo.

We're still holding hands.

I blush thinking about what to say. I don't wanna freak her out! But maybe I should just say it, then...

"Shiemi, I love you," My face heats up like I'm inside an oven. In fact my whole body is warm now. I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe I really said that! Stupid!

I lift my head up off of hers, and she takes her head off my shoulder. She turns her whole body to look at me from the side, and hugs me. A sweet hug. A hug that tells me she feels the same. I turn and hug her back. She starts crying.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked, putting my hands on Shiemi's cheeks, lifting her head up so I can look at her face that is now streaked with tears.

"I... I'm just so happy... That you feel that way... I don't know... I just.."

"It's alright."

I hold her and let her sob a bit. Soon she stops crying and she wipes at her eyes. We looked at each other for a few moments. And then, our lips grew closer to one another's and... We kissed.

It wasn't long, but it wasn't short, either. It was the perfect amount of time for two people to share their first kiss with one another. Her lips were sweet, like a flavored chapstick. They tasted like strawberries.

When we pulled away from each other, we both smiled, and I pulled Shiemi over to sit in my lap. We rested our foreheads together, blushing, smiling like idiots. Idiots in love.

I can't believe I used to hate her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms were wrapped loosely around my neck. We kissed again. I started to kiss her neck. When I bit down on her pasty white skin, she let out a sharp gasp and a tiny moan to go with it. This was probably the best moment in my entire life, and it always will be.

I moved my hands down to rest them on her hips. She couldn't stop blushing. I kissed her on the nose.

"You're so cute," I said.

"You're so pretty,"

I blushed.

I tugged at her nightgown.

"Take this off for me, please?"

She nodded. We both stood up and let our gowns fall to the floor. Shiemi was embarrassed, and I thought that was cute.

"Flower bras and panties look good on you," I said, pulling her closer to me. I giggled a bit and rested my chin in between her breasts. "You have big boobs,"

"T-they're not big!"

I chuckled a bit.

"They're bigger than mine." I kissed her chin.

"S-so... What now?"

"Well... Anything you wanna do before going to bed?"

"Um... Not that I can think of."

I smiled.

"I know what we could do," I said, gently pushing Shiemi down onto my bed. I got atop of her. I started kissing up and down her neck.

"U-uhm... You think we should be taking it this far this fast...?" Her voice sounded so sweet.

I stopped kissing and looked up at her.

"Sure, we can take it slow if you want, I don't mind."

She looked at me with her usual heart warming smile. I nuzzled her neck then rolled over next to her. I then realized that the lights were still on.

"Oh,"

"Ah, I'll do it for you,"

Shiemi got up and walked over to the light switch to turn it off. I couldn't help but stare at her ass when she semi-jogged over there. It made me wish the light switch was at least a foot farther away. Or maybe a yard farther away. You know what? I'll just get her a treadmill for Christmas. She's skinny enough already, but, she's got one fine backside there.

Oh God I should take better control over my own thoughts.

She laid back down on the bed with me, and we curled up underneath the covers holding each other, afraid that if we didn't we wouldn't be there the next morning. All of this has felt like a dream, but I know it's not. My feelings are so weird right now... At least I know that one thing I'm sure of, is that I love Shiemi Moriyama. And Yukio sucks ass at baking.

* * *

**fdoufjhiogjso I don't think they have fridges. But if they do then yay. Urgh. Lol, Izumo, you swear too much. And, yeah, Yukio you suck at cooking you should just leave it to Rin.  
Well, I hope you enjoyed my first shoujo-ai fic! ^^ I don't usually write shoujo-ai/girlxgirl but I've been doing it a little more lately. I probably should've been working on finishing my other fanfics before writing this... TTwTT**


End file.
